The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat in which a movable portion is included in at least one of a seatback or a seat cushion.
For example, International Patent Application Publication No. 2013/021497 discloses a vehicle seat to enable an occupant to easily retain the posture during a circular motion of a vehicle. In the vehicle seat, respective movable portions are included in a seatback and a seat cushion. Each movable portion supports the occupant and is displaceable due to an inertial force applied to the occupant during the circular motion of the vehicle.